Crimson eyes meet Cerulean
by Tormenter-of-dreams
Summary: Kurenai has been waiting for years to find the man who sweeps her off her feet, and our blonde hero is returning to konoha after his training with Jiraiya. Is he what she has been looking for? And what does Kyuubi have to say about this? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai was a proud woman, not falling into traps set by men to snare her interest, after all she was the ice princess of Konoha as well as a Genjutsu mistress. However it wasn't that she was a lesbian but she was waiting for that man that would be able to sweep her off her feet in an instant and love her for who she was and not what she looked like, which was what many men were after. You could call her picky but she wanted what every woman wanted to be loved, was that so much to ask for? She had tried to be noticed by that special person by rising through the ranks but nobody attracted her to them. All until she had heard Shizune talking to Tsunade in her office that Naruto was supposedly coming back. She was curious as to he was until she heard Tsunade say,

"It will be nice to see Naruto again, it has been 4 long years since he left." She felt it all come back to her, the blonde hair, blue eyes and aura of confidence that everyone soaked up no matter who they were. Even back then Kurenai could recall him as being cute, now that he would be about 16 or 17 she could only imagine what he would look like. Steeling herself that she would see him when he came back she raced off to find out more information from her friends and find out if he would be the man for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Information was scarce and what she did find out was almost worthless except for one bit that would be slightly embarrassing to Jiraiya if anything that his pupil for four years was able to beat him with one jutsu, the same he had used against the Sandaime when he was younger. She had blushed when Kakashi had told her what the jutsu actually was, then a side comment made her blush even more then glare at him as he walked off eye smiling.

'_What did he mean when he said it almost looks like me?_' she thought as she headed to Tsunade's office as requested by the blonde Hokage. Knocking the door and entering, she saw she was talking to someone,

"Oh sorry Tsunade-sama I will wait outside until you are finished,"

"Don't worry Kurenai you didn't interrupt anything. You came at the right moment anyway. This is as you might remember Naruto-kun..." she gestured to the man in front of her who turned to her. Her eyes widened when she heard who it was and when he looked at her she blushed rather deeply as Hinata would have if she'd been there. He was as she would call handsome, you could tell he was strong but seemed to still be rather childish looking which helped with his overall charm. She heard the chair scrape as he stood up and walked over and took her hand in his as he kissed it gently causing much more blood to rise to her face,

"I see the years have done nothing to stop your beauty from growing evermore Kurenai-chan" he said as he looked up and smiled at her raging blush. She couldn't say anything as he looked at her but he was soon quickly subdued as Tsunade smacked him over the head with a sigh and a small pout on her face,

"So this is how you greet people you barely know but not me?" she pouted cutely,

"Aah but Tsunade-chan that is because I am not aware of a word that describes you to your full beauty and so would be an insult to call you anything else." He smiled as she blushed,

"Damn flirting gaki being too young for me" she muttered, too quietly for them to hear, "Well take a seat and listen" she said as she sat took a seat. Naruto gestured at Kurenai to take his seat which she accepted with a small blush as he stood leaning on her chair beside her. "Well Naruto-kun we were talking about where you would be staying as your old apartment was demolished a few years ago. I have an idea but they would have to consent to it." She said with a small smirk, Naruto had obviously noticed it as he looked at her,

"Why do I get the feeling it has to do with Kurenai-chan here?" he said looking down to her. She met his gaze with a small blush as she placed her hands in her lap.

"I don't know what Tsunade-sama is planning at all Naruto-kun" she said quietly but, neither noticed Tsunade smirk widen looking at the pair.

"That is why you are here Kurenai, if you wish he will be living with you as a roommate. Do you accept?" Kurenai was completely stiff when she heard what she was being asked,

'_Oh my god. Did she just ask me if I would let Naruto live with me? I couldn't have planned anything better, but what if he doesn't want too? What if he doesn't like me? Oh god, oh god what do I say?_' She was knocked out of her thoughts as she felt a hand gently shaking her and she focused her eyes on the face in front of her and she almost passed out from seeing those blue eyes so close, she was sorely tempted to lean forwards and try to kiss him but resisted,

"Did you say something Naruto-kun?" she said as she looked away slightly towards the floor.

"Yeah, I was wondering if it was ok with you the me living with you because you sorta just spaced out" he asked smiling gently at her as she looked back up at him,

"I don't mind if you want to Naruto-kun" she said quietly, he smiled as he hugged her,

"Thanks a lot Kurenai-chan!" Her blush hit new heights until a loud cough made him break away from her and look around to Tsunade who was looking a bit jealous,

"Well now that you have somewhere to stay why don't you get all moved in, Kurenai I'll cancel all your missions for the next few days so you can get used to him."

"Aw come on Tsunade-chan you make it sound like it's a bad thing to live with me" he grinned.

'_For me it is you're staying with her alone'_ she thought.

"I was joking Naruto-kun, now go on you two and get to know each other, seeing as tonight you'll be sleeping together for the first time." These words caused Kurenai to fill her head with lots of images of what that meant and passed out but, was caught by Naruto.

"I applaud your fine choice of words Tsunade-chan, but you do know what you do with come back and bite you in the ass?" he said as he looked at her,

"As long as it's you that's biting my ass I don't mind Naruto-kun" she said with a wink. He sighed, as he walked out of her office with Kurenai in his arms bridal style. He planned on getting her back to the apartment before she regained consciousness, however there was one flaw with his plan,

'_I don't know where she lives_' he thought. _'May as well take her to the park or something till she wakes up._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai's mind: She lay in her bed, the cold air blowing around and the moon glowing brightly through the window, however it did not illuminate the darkness in her room, she tried to make out anything that might jump out but couldn't. Suddenly the cold wind disappeared and was replaced with warmth and her room was lit up by the moon. Looking around for the source she came across Naruto standing in the doorway, she tried to speak but found she couldn't and he strode towards her. She pulled up the blankets around her fearing he might see her body and he sat down beside her.

"Are you cold Kurenai-chan?" she gave a small nod as he then moved up beside her and put his arms round her pulling her onto him to keep her warm, "Just know that I'm here to care for you Kurenai-chan, always remember that..." he said as the scene fazed away and she could feel a breeze blowing as she moved up and down slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the real world: Opening her eyes she gasped as she looked over Konoha in all its glory, the sun was above the horizon and slowly slipping under, casing the village in its pink glow,

"So you're finally awake Kurenai-chan, I was starting to worry" said Naruto who was behind her as she was leaning on his chest, She blushed as she scurried away to sit against the tree embarrassed that she had passed out in the first place, then her thoughts led off to how hard Naruto's chest had been and she blushed even more. "Should I be angry that you just ran away from me?" he asked as he looked over at her, her eyes widened,

"No! Err...It was just...I was...I'm sorry" she finished quietly. He chuckled as he stood up and offered her his hand and helped her up,

"Well in case you're wondering the reason we're here is because I didn't know where you lived so I came here." She then realized they were going to be living together and blushed again, and he placed his hand on her head as she swayed slightly falling into him, "Hey are you ok?" She nodded and told him to follow her to the apartment. They set off with her in front as she was still blushing and knew the way, it started to rain lightly and then came down in a torrent, which made them stop in a doorway completely drenched both with water dripping from their clothes, which was not good for Kurenai as she wore mainly bandages as clothes with the necessary underwear beneath and the rain was making those undergarments appear through them. She saw that Naruto had noticed when he looked at her and was about to shout at him until she saw him pull off his jacket and place it round her with a smile covering her torso from his sight. It was only now that she realized he was much taller than she was by a good four or five inches which meant the jacket was too big and covered her down to above her knees, she smiled as a thank you and pulled it tighter around her inhaling his scent with a dreamy look on her face. She looked at him and blushed as the t-shirt he wore was soaked through and was clinging to his chest outlining all the muscles he had gained over those years from training,

"Ok Its lightened up, let's make a run for it now" he said pulling her hand as he ran, the rain became heavy again but they didn't stop this time and made it back to her apartment in a few minutes with her guiding him. When they stepped into her apartment they looked as if they had been drowned several times then gone for a swim afterwards, he immediately pulled off the now completely see through t-shirt and squeezed the water outside of the door onto the street, and closed the door. Kurenai stared at him as he turned round with a mild blush and kept on until she saw him tense all his muscles causing her to have a small nosebleed as he chuckled,

"You're resisting well Kurenai-chan any other woman and they would have fainted just from that" he chuckled as she looked away and brushed away the trickle of blood from her lip,

"I'm not a pervert" she muttered,

"I never said you were, but the fact that you had a nosebleed sorta works against you there" She turned to him with a small glare and blush,

"How do you expect me not too when you look like that?" she immediately clapped her hands over her mouth after saying it and blushed deeply, she could see him falter a bit before grinning,

"So you like me huh? This will make this more interesting won't it?" She kept up her blush with a small smile; she had a plan to get him back, she walked over swaying her hips as she removed the jacket, dropping it behind her as she stopped in front of him and put her arms round his neck pulling him down slightly, her soaked chest pressing against his bare one. She could see he was shocked and she was as well, who knew where she got the guts to do this but she continued on with it as she brought him so their faces were only a inch from his but, then realized he was smiling at her, she was entranced by his eyes as she began to near him wishing to kiss him but he then spoke up,

"Kurenai-chan,"

"What?" she asked somewhat dreamily,

"Are you ticklish?"

"What does that have to do with..." she let out a gasp as she felt his hands tickle her sides; she let out a loud giggle and laughed as he continued even as she tried to escape, when she finally did he had a grin on his face and she gave him a look that said 'I'm gonna get you now.' She formed several seals as he did the same, she vanished from sight as he stood still feeling around him, he felt a rush of air to his left as he lashed out grabbing her arm and dispelled the jutsu but she then poofed into smoke with a grin. He stalked throughout the apartment until he walked into her bedroom as he hadn't checked it, the door slammed behind him and disappeared from sight,

"Looks like I'm trapped, what do you plan on doing to me?" he grinned. Kurenai blushed and almost dropped her Genjutsu, she smiled and cast her favourite jutsu as several vines appeared out of the ground entangling him and stopping him from moving, then following up with a new one that would almost certainly knock him out, although she rather not let him see it she wanted to get him back. Naruto couldn't move and then saw her appear on the bed lying on her side propped up on her arm completely naked; he looked at her then smirked,

"That will not work on me Kurenai-chan," and he disappeared from sight as all the Genjutsus failed including the one covering her,

'_What the hell?_' she thought before she felt him behind her,

"Hello again," he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver and he tickled her again making her fall onto the bed and he kept on tickling her until she pulled him down as well, he stopped as he held himself above her as she blushed realizing what position they were in, "Well isn't this interesting" he said to her gently, she could only blush until she remembered what he had said before he disappeared,

"What did you mean that my jutsu wouldn't work on you? It was me naked, any guy would have died from blood loss from seeing me like that," she glared at him,

"Well personally I prefer the real thing, I prefer what I can touch rather than what I can see Kurenai-chan, besides I'm not one of those all looks, no personality guys. I like girls that can I can have a good talk with," he smiled with a wink, she then suddenly knocked him to the side and sat up on him in a straddling position as she looked down at him, she leaned down to him and hugged him tightly,

"Are you ok?" he asked worried he'd done something wrong, She shook her head on his shoulder,

"No, it's just that most guys would only look at my body, it's nice to know there's guys like you out there," she pulled herself up slightly as she hesitantly leaned forwards bringing her face ever closer to his, '_Here I go'_ she thought as she felt his lips press against hers gently, then she pulled away to look at him, his eyes stared back at her almost as if he was trying to find out if she had wanted that. She leant back down and kissed him again but this time with more pressure as their lips met with more force and her hands rested on his chest and he placed his on her hips. She was starting to get deeper into the kiss as he licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance which she allowed and gave a moan as his tongue massaged hers in her mouth. She pulled away again and sat up looking at him, she wiped away some saliva from the corner of her mouth and brought her hands up to her shoulders and started to pull down her dress but Naruto stopped her, making her look at him,

"Kurenai, I like you but that is moving too fast" he said as he pulled the dress back up and held her hands. A few tears appeared as she hugged him whispering thank you to him, "It's ok Kurenai-chan, let's just dry off and have something to eat yeah?" he asked rubbing her back comfortingly. She nodded and got up from him and he went into the kitchen while she stayed to change into something dry. He looked through the cupboards and pulled out some rice, then went to the fridge and took out some vegetables, finding a frying pan he filled it with hot water and put the rice in, then put the whole thing on the stove, he waited a minute before placing in a few chunks of the vegetables which was when Kurenai re-appeared in a long t-shirt and he assumed she was wearing something else under it as she sat down, she smelled the air and smiled,

"You can cook?" she asked, he pouted at her,

"Of course, Jiraiya would just leave me most nights to go peep on girls or go to brothels and then I'd have to drag his drunk ass back the next morning. So I had to learn how to cook, mostly just basic stuff but I get help from Kyuubi sometimes," she blinked at him,

"Kyuubi helps you with your cooking?" she asked not sure if she had heard right,

"Yep, she's actually pretty nice if you spend the time to get to know her," suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared beside him and Kurenai heard a loud giggle from it and a girls voice,

"Do you have to embarrass me like that Naru-kun? You know I get all silly when you do that," Kurenai stared at the girl, she looked about the same age as he did and had flaming red hair right down her back to her waist,

"You're the Kyuubi?" she asked unsure, the girl turned to her and Kurenai blushed, she was completely naked and as much as she hated to admit it was very beautiful,

"Yeah I am!" she exclaimed with a large grin as she jumped up making her breasts bounce around,

"Come on Kyu go into the living room if you're gonna jump around like that, its distracting" Naruto said trying to move her away,

"Aw I'm sorry Naru-kun," she said as she gave a small pout and pushed her breasts together which even made Kurenai want to cry out with cuteness if not for the fact she was flirting with her boyfriend, she blushed,

'_Is he really my boyfriend? He likes me and I like him, I don't know' _she thought as she looked at him dreamily,

"Oi lover girl! Come on and stop staring at him like that!" shouted Kyuubi which made her blush and followed the naked girl into her living room where they sat down examining each other. Kyuubi was the first to speak, "I'm glad he has some taste if he likes you, honestly he's pretty hopeless when it comes to girls. Sure he can flirt but that's all he's got when it involves girls and that's because of me" Kurenai blushed under the praise, "I'm sure you'll love him when you two go down in that bed of yours" Kurenai almost exploded with the sudden rush of blood to her head, "I mean he was a bit rough around the edges before I got my hands on him but now...he can satisfy me even with my stamina," she said dreamily with her eyes closed. Kurenai had however taken the information with much more of a violent reaction as blood poured out of her nose as she tried not to imagine them in her bed; she managed to calm herself down to the point where it was a small drip, then looked up at the naked kitsune woman,

"You've slept with him?" she asked amazed that a demon would do such a thing,

"Of course I have, have you not seen him, he's so handsome and cute sometimes," she squealed, "There was this time three years ago when I slept beside him and when he woke up he thought we had done it, you should have seen the blush he had, he was trying to apologize, oh he was so cute" she moaned.

"Oi trading stories about me are we?" Naruto said as he walked into the room with two plates of the food he'd made,

"Of course, that night three years ago when you thought you'd slept with me," Kyuubi giggled.

"That wasn't funny at the time you know, I was only thirteen or so. Besides what about the time where that girl tried to hit on me and you came out and scared her off? She was nice enough" he handed Kurenai her bowl who inhaled the aroma and her mouth watered as she dug in and looked up at Kyuubi who answered his question,

"She wasn't good enough for you, you did much better with her," she said pointing to Kurenai who blushed as Naruto sat down beside her,

"I agree with you there, but are you sure you weren't jealous? I mean you were pretty protective of me back then," he grinned at her as she spluttered trying to argue back but in the end just crossed her arms across her rather large cleavage and looked away from him,

"I knew you did, all that sex wasn't meaningless to you then," he took a bite of his food and looked to Kurenai who had her mouth hanging open at discovering the Kyuubi liked Naruto, the person she had been sealed into for sixteen years,

"Kurenai-chan, would you mind if Kyuubi stayed out tonight, I'm sure she doesn't want to sleep in the seal by herself tonight" he said looking over at Kyuubi who was trying not to cry, he set down his food and went off to her and hugged her and she threw herself onto him and sobbed into his chest,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know because I thought you wouldn't like me because of what I am." Kurenai could see this was a moment where they would need some time alone and took her dish and saw Naruto give a thankful look which she smiled back to and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto and Kyuubi: "Kyu-chan, you of all people should know I care for you as much as I would anyone else, no matter what you are, demon or not. I simply don't judge people and if I ever did I would probably kill myself," Kyu gasped as she looked up at him, "It's true, if I was to judge say Sasuke for leaving even though I know it's his brothers and Orochimaru's fault for him leaving or if people I care about are hurt on a mission where I could have prevented it, it's who I am Kyu-chan and its what makes me stronger, to protect those who are precious to me at any cost even my own life. And I would gladly give up my life for Kurenai-chan and even you." He said as Kyuubi cried looking up at him, holding onto him as if he would disappear if she let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV: Kurenai heard what he had said and she was crying as well, she didn't know that was how much he cared for her, to lay his life down for hers.

'_My god he is so caring, how could anyone be so like him?' _She entered back into the room where Kyuubi was wiping her tears away as Naruto held her close to him, the pair looked up at her and Kyuubi spoke,

"Sorry Kurenai, I hope this won't come between us, and even if it does we can share him," she smiled as Kurenai's face turned rather red, Naruto chuckled,

"Don't tease her Kyu, she's not quite like you when it comes to sex or the like," Kurenai stuck out her tongue to Kyuubi,

"Yeah leave me alone, just I'm not comfortable being naked around him,"

"Please, that's all you're wearing, no underwear or anything, I've just one one step ahead of you," 

Kyuubi stuck her tongue this time. This fight between them continued until Naruto calmed them down and they talked about themselves for a few hours and at the end they felt as if they had known each other for years. Unfortunately Kyuubi had fallen asleep near the end of the conversation, leaning onto Naruto who soon realized,

"I think she has the right idea Kurenai-chan, it is pretty late,"

"Yeah you're probably right, come on I want the bed warm as quickly as possible," she blushed slightly after saying it,

"The bed? You mean yours? You're letting me sleep with you?"

"Well I don't have another bed, so it's either that or the floor,"

"I'll take the bed, oh and would you mind if Kyu came in as well? I'd rather not leave her to sleep on the sofa in the cold," she shook her head and he picked her up and followed Kurenai into her bedroom and laid her down under the blankets as she held them up for him, as he climbed in and lay beside her putting an arm round her. Kurenai looked down to the bed, it was going to be a bit small for the three of them but she too climbed in and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders which rubbed against Naruto's, she heard him sigh as he pulled his arm out of the bed and slid it under her head and pulled her closer to him, and she blushed as she felt his arm just above her ass and his warmth on her front as she was pressed gently against him,

"Na...Naruto-kun..." she said shakily,

"Theres not enough room for you to lie off by yourself, and I don't want you falling out in the middle of the night, that wouldn't do at all would it?"

"I guess not," she said quietly,

"Good, now try and sleep well," he turned to her and kissed her on the forehead which made her heat up considerably, "Oh and one small thing you might want to know, Kyu can get a bit...grabby during the night, so just wake me up if she does anything ok?" he felt her nod as he relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes feeling the two woman pressed beside him as Kurenai's hand slid onto his chest and remained there. '_God, only I could be so lucky to have two beautiful women beside me. Jiraiya would dream this only with slightly more action happening' _he grinned as he thought about it and slowly drifted off into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Crimson eyes and I would like to apologize for the lateness of...several...months.... Im sorry! But I want to clear up something which I should put on chapter one as well, when it is the same character talking I do not take a new line and instead keep going until something new talks.

Anyways, I decided to put a bit of lemony goodness at the start of this chapter to keep you interested. At some point I will put all three together and make it a whole lot steamier. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai woke up the next morning to a pleasurable feeling and moaned as Naruto gently massaged her ass with his hand and she pressed her body against him. She slid her leg over his causing her night shirt to ride up her exposing the skin of her thigh to Naruto's hand which quickly stroked it causing her to moan again. She could hear giggling coming from somewhere but ignored to try and concentrate on the pleasure she was feeling, the giggling was slowly becoming annoying and it wasn't long before she opened her eyes to see what was so funny. A look of shock crossed her features as she was face to face with the Kyuubi, a creature of untold power and she was getting felt up by her; she hated to admit it but it felt pretty nice, her soft skin compared to the rough, more course touch of a man.

"Good morning Kurenai-chan,"

she said happily while grinning madly at her, Kurenai wondered if this was where Naruto got his behaviour from when he was younger but she had to say that Kyuubi was truly beautiful, her lips were full and lush and her face looked as if it had been sculpted by Kami herself and her body? Don't get her started. Kurenai was by no means a lesbian but she did appreciate the female form especially if it was like the literal goddess before her. She didn't know why but there was something about this woman that made her feel like Naruto was holding her, she supposed in a sense it was but this was different in that she was soft and gentle and whilst Naruto could probably be those he was more likely to be rough which made her excited. She stared at Kyuubi's face and saw how unbelievably attractive she was but there was the sense of power as well as royalty because of her high cheekbones and chin. Before either of them knew it Kurenai was kissing Kyuubi who had a brief moment of shock before kissing her back which made her groan in pleasure. Feeling a little more in the mood than her partner Kurenai rolled Kyuubi over so she was on top and pushed down into the kiss feeling Kyuubi's body beneath her and their respective chests rubbing through the fabric of her t-shirt.

Kyuubi was enjoying this immensely, the feeling of another woman was strange compared to that of a man but she welcomed it all the same. Shock entered her when Kurenai rolled on top of her and made the whole thing that more intimate and passionate, Kyuubi didn't know what she would do if she got aroused but a shiver of pleasure rolled through her as she felt Kurenai's full breasts rub hers. She trailed her hands down Kurenai's back to the beginning curves of her ass which made Kurenai shiver as Kyuubi pulled the flimsy t-shirt up to expose her deliciously firm rear cheeks, she played with them gently, caressing them as if they were vulnerable then gave the left one a sharp squeeze which made Kurenai cry out in pleasure and arch her ass further into the air.

In a form of retaliation Kurenai started to trail kisses down Kyuubi's jaw and to her neck where she sucked on it gently leaving a faint love bite for her to explain to Naruto later. She continued further and entered completely foreign territory on her body and she stroked her large breasts lovingly and kissed in a spiral until she reached the hard and sensitive nipple of Kyuubi's right breast. She could feel Kyuubi's chest humming or vibrating and she strained to hear the quiet growls coming from her, she smiled and in her amateur status pulled her nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it gently eliciting a deep growl from her. Kyuubi placed her hand on the back of Kurenai's head encouraging her on, she was surprised Kurenai was doing this at all, she struck her as a straight woman and wouldn't go much further than the kiss they had shared minutes before, she let out a loud moan as she felt Kurenai's teeth graze over the sensitive nipple which Kurenai took full advantage of and bit in gently making Kyuubi press her head deeper into her breast. She smiled even with the nipple between her teeth and used her tongue to lick around it, this had a very powerful and loud effect on Kyuubi who was moaning and letting out purring noises every so often, but when she felt Kurenai's hand playing with her other breast the pleasure was all too much for her and her body began to tremble as she let out a loud cry as her orgasm washed over. Kurenai didn't know what she had done until she felt the warm, sticky substance seeping around her leg and she looked up blushing at the heavily breathing Kyuubi who was blushing as well,

"I'm sorry if I got it on you,"

she whispered to Kurenai who was getting up off the bed and fixing her t-shirt, she could see the sheen off of her leg from where she had got it,

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting it though,"

Kurenai could smell the sweet scent from Kyuubi and was curious as to why it was so, she reached down to her leg and trailed a finger through the liquid that was slowly travelling downwards and brought to her mouth before tasting a small drop, her body gave an involuntary shudder as the sweet taste overpowered her taste buds for a second and she put the whole digit into her mouth sucking off all of the juices. Kyuubi meanwhile was watching with her undivided attention as she licked her juices from her finger, she was getting aroused again from just watching, even Naruto could be hard pressed to arouse her sometimes, well until he brought out his hard cock anyway... she shook the thought from her head as it really wasn't helping her at the moment. She sat up on the bed feeling the last of her juices trickling down her ass crack and onto the bed and looked at Kurenai,

"Can...Can I use your bathroom? I need to have a shower," Kurenai could hear the desperate pleading in her voice and nodded,

"It's in there," she gestured to the door behind her, in a flash Kyuubi was inside and slamming the door shut and locking it leaving Kurenai a little surprised while she cleaned off the rest of her leg and then the bed after.

Kurenai was dressed once again in her typical bandages and was sitting at her counter slowly eating away at her breakfast, she didn't know why but it tasted almost bland compared to what she had had from Kyuubi earlier. She knew she should feel sick with what she had done but she didn't, she felt almost happy with what had happened, although what they would say to Naruto about it would be difficult. She felt a pair of arms slide round her neck and the now very familiar pair of breasts against her back,

"Morning again Kurenai-chan," Kyuubi cooed to her morning partner, "What you doing today?"

"I have to meet with my team, I was planning on taking Naruto-kun with me but I don't know where he went," she gave a light scowl,

"He's close by, probably coming back here. We're sensitive to each other's chakra so as long as he's within about five or so miles I know where he is." Almost as soon as she said that the door opened to reveal a sweating Naruto who was mumbling to himself, as he walked by they caught words like 'fan-girls' and 'marriage.' He headed straight past them and into the bathroom. Kurenai looked at Kyuubi worriedly,

"Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, probably ran into some of the other women while running around Konoha." They heard the door open again and he walked out this time his hair dripping water down over him, he had obviously dunked his head into the water straight away to cool off.

"Why are you staring at me?" he questioned seeing the looks he was getting from the two women, he was then aware that Kyuubi had her arms round Kurenai's neck who didn't seem fazed by it, he brought his hand and pointed at them accusingly, "You didn't?" he watched as Kurenai blushed and Kyuubi giggled. He sighed loudly, "Kyuubi she's mine," he whined making Kurenai blush harder,

"Well after what you said to me last night I thought we were sharing," Kyuubi pouted at him holding her tightly like a child who wouldn't let go of her favourite toy,

"I suppose we could," he looked thoughtful and both women sighed dreamily as they watched him, "I agree but I want the first time got it?" he half asked half ordered, Kyuubi readily agreed while Kurenai sat there feeling as if she was some sort of new toy for the pair. She suddenly stood up,

"Do you want to come with me to meet up with my team? I have to go soon if you want," again he went into his thoughtful pose and smiled,

"I suppose, it has been a while since I saw everyone. Let's go!" he cheered as he grabbed her arm and led her out of the apartment leaving Kyuubi to roam the place by herself.

**XXXXX**

Kiba and Shino were already there; both of their female teammates were late which was strange. Akamaru, who now as tall as Kiba barked and turned to look down the path to see Hinata running toward them, Kiba was blushing slightly as he watched certain parts of her move more than others. He cried out as Akamaru bit his shoulder gently; while he continued to shout at him Hinata reached them and apologized for being late.

"Where is Kurenai-sensei?" she asked quietly,

"She is coming now, and someone is with her. My bugs recognize him but can't recall him," suddenly Akamaru's head shot up and sniffed the air before barking and ran towards where Kurenai and the mystery person were coming from with Kiba shouting after him. They soon heard a cry and loud giggling from where he had gone and they followed him, they turned round the corner to see Akamaru on his back and his belly being scratched by a stranger while Kurenai stood beside him giggling,

"You've gotten big Akamaru, I bet Kiba thinks he can ride you now doesn't he?" Akamaru barked and then growled making him laugh, "I suppose I would do that if he tried to get on me, I take it you like Hinata then?" Akamaru barked happily.

"You traitor!" Kiba shouted at his partner who was enjoying being stroked and simply growled in response, "And who are you?" he demanded pointing at the stranger." Shino walked past him up to the man who stood up, they stared at each other for a minute before Shino held out his hand which he took,

"It has been a while,"

"Indeed it has Shino," he chuckled. Kiba was getting pissed off, it looked like they all knew this guy; he turned to Hinata who was blushing and wide eyed at the person,

"Hinata, are you okay?" she looked at him and nodded,

"Looks like Hinata still remembers me unlike you dog boy," the person chuckled again. Kiba growled then suddenly remembered who it was that called him that all those years ago,

"Na...Naruto?" Naruto smiled at him,

"Got it at last eh dog boy," there was a squeak and Hinata fainted, Naruto leaned to look around Shino, "She still doing that?"

After Naruto picked up Hinata they walked to the training grounds and along the way was bombarded by questions from Kiba and one from Hinata who was still unconscious, it stopped them all in their tracks and they all stared at her in shock as she muttered and turned her face into Naruto's chest, he cleared his throat,

"I think we'll forget that one," he said with a nervous chuckle which the others copied apart from Shino who had a raised eyebrow at his teammate, if she had of been conscious the results would have been disastrous. When they reached the grounds he placed her against the tree and they sat on a nearby log as Naruto told them everything he had done for his training.

He learned quite a lot about the rookie nine from the three as well, everyone was now a Chuunin, and Neji and Shino were actually Jounin but still met up with their teams. Hinata had woken up through his tale and spent most of it staring at him with a large blush on her face; Kurenai saw this and couldn't feel a little protective of him even though none of them knew what had happened between the pair of them. She looked over at Kiba who was giving her a curious look, at first she thought he was checking her out but he then spoke up,

"Kurenai-sensei, why can I and Akamaru smell Naruto's scent on you and some other woman's?" they all turned to her and she was blushing slightly knowing she would have to explain,

"Well you see Kiba..." she was interrupted by a cheerful shout,

"Hey Naruto-kun, Kurenai-chan!" Kiba glanced up for a second and then his eyes widened as he took her in, she was beautiful but he noticed she was wearing the exact same thing as Kurenai,

"What the hell are you doing wearing Kurenai sensei's clothes!" she brushed past him and dived into Naruto's arms where she kissed him then made herself comfortable with her back on his chest,

"Huh, you ask me something?" she asked, cutely tilting her head. Hinata squealed in reply and hugged the girl tightly rubbing her cheek up against Kyuubi's but once she controlled herself sprung back as if she had been burned and frantically apologized to her. Kurenai had a look of anger on her face which she knew Shino had seen but she quickly schooled her features,

"I'm sure it's fine Hinata; this is Kyu, Naruto's friend from his training and she is also living with me and Naruto," she explained,

"Sensei, is your apartment not a one bed?" Kiba asked, at this Kurenai blushed, Kiba looked at Naruto who was grinning and Kyuubi who was imitating him, "Dude, you lucky bastard. Well what's it..."

He was knocked out by Kurenai who was blushing furiously and had a scowl on her face, Hinata looked horrified at this development. Her long time crush and love was living with his sensei and from what she could tell they were involved with each other? She did one of the things she was an expert at and fainted again. Shino however sat there, motionless as in his head he had puppets of each of the people there acting out a powerful romance scene where he, the great hero, rescued the females from the evil tyrants Naruto and Kiba and took them to his palace where they had lots of sex. Yes this was a good play.

**XXXXX**

Seeing as they wouldn't get anywhere between Hinata continually fainting and Kiba grinning and asking questions that he shouldn't really know about Kurenai dismissed them, eager to spend a little time with Naruto seeing as most of it had been with Kyuubi. Kyuubi in her clothes was a sight to behold, she obviously didn't know how to put them on properly so there were gaps around her stomach and legs but she had successfully managed to cover her chest which Kurenai thought was an amazing feat with the length of bandages available to her. She led them to a dango stand where she and Anko liked to go when they were meeting up, she could only pray that she wasn't there to day. Apparently the gods heard this plea and decided to have some fun because to her dismay Anko was there devouring all the dango the place probably had, she sighed as she sat down beside her friend and Naruto and Kyuubi sat opposite. Either Anko hadn't noticed them or she was ignoring them, but either way she wasn't happy but when she heard Naruto give a slight groan and both of Kyuubi's hands were on the table she scowled at her friend,

"Stop feeling up my boyfriend," she hissed into her ear quietly, this was enough to make Anko stop eating and stare at her,

"Your boyfriend?" she questioned before looking over at him,

"He doesn't look that great," she shrugged her shoulders, both Kurenai and Kyuubi took this as an insult and slammed the table at the same time and shouted also at the same time.

"Yes he is!" Anko blinked and looked between the two and Naruto who seemed a little bored with the proceedings and was eyeing her dango hungrily.

"Get your own you player," she said with a wink, he groaned,

"But there's some right there," he muttered and called over a waitress. While this was going on Anko was eyeing up Kyuubi who was doing the same to her, now Anko like Kurenai was no lesbian but she was Bi and that meant she could have her fun if she liked women as well. Under the table she slipped her foot out of her sandal and ran it up Kyuubi's leg who grinned at her, Anko was shocked to find her foot sliding up to her crotch and then stop before sliding down again, Anko whined making the other two look at her,

"Kyu stop teasing her, I doubt she's as resilient as me," said a bored Naruto,

"But it's so fun getting them all riled up," she cried, Anko was a little confused,

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Kyu and I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend," she cheered happy to give her name out,

"But isn't Kurenai his girlfriend?"

"We both are," Kurenai muttered silently,

"What the hell Kurenai, you're sharing him with her!" she exclaimed shocked that her friend would do such a thing,

"Well yeah," she answered quietly,

"Yeah, shut up Anko. I'll have you know this morning me and..." Kyuubi whined as Kurenai kicked her under the table, hard, "What was that for?" she cried,

"Keep that between the three of us okay?" Anko was completely confused so she settled for eating her dango and just getting to know the pair of them better, after all there might be a time where she got them in bed and she grinned to herself; that would be great fun.

**XXXXX**

Naruto ended up being dragged around the whole of Konoha by Kyuubi who wanted to get some clothes of her own if she was going to be staying out of the seal. As she marched along happily Naruto was staggering along his arms filled with bags past his head, so he had to rely on her chakra to guide him. He got a small break when she stopped outside a shop window looking at what was on display; he set down all the stuff and turned to see what she was looking at. He saw her staring at a very revealing piece of lingerie; she then grinned and skipped through the doors leaving him outside. He began to grumble as she didn't come out for nearly twenty minutes until he heard her voice shouting at him from inside. He cautiously walked in and saw her at the counter with a drooling attendant,

"What is it Kyu-chan?" he muttered,

"I need you to pay for my stuff," and she skipped out again. He continued to grumble and turned to the man and handed him an outrageous amount of money, he had just spent an S-rank mission's pay on her damn bras,

"Where is it?" the man pointed over to the left and Naruto's eyes bugged out at the large pile of bags set out. He cursed her shopping habits and formed several clones to help him; it took twelve to carry the ones out of the shop and a further four for the ones he had left outside.

**XXXXX**

Kurenai was curious as to where they were when she heard the door open and Naruto stumble though as an avalanche of bags fell on top of him. She rushed over and began to dig him out until she found a nice dress and held it up to her body, she giggled but then heard Naruto groan from beneath the rest of the pile, so setting it aside carefully she continued to dig through the pile. A few minutes later Naruto was lying on the sofa and the two women where in the bedroom putting away all the clothes and stuff he had been forced to buy for Kyuubi, there were times where he heard giggles coming from through the walls but he ignored them for his almost complete silence. He heard the door open but didn't move or react or do anything opting just to lie there contently, the person walked over and he heard them stop beside him, thinking it was Kyuubi he grabbed her round the waist and pulled them down on top of him. He knew as soon as they were on top of him it wasn't Kyuubi, opening his eyes he saw a red faced Kurenai staring back at him and that his hands were on a very nice place of her body, leaning to the side he saw she was in some of the lingerie Kyuubi had probably bought earlier, because he highly doubted it was hers, he grinned at her,

"Trying to impress me Kurenai-chan?"

"Is it working?" with the slight stutter and her anxious tone he knew she felt nervous about what she was wearing,

"I'll say, you look beautiful Kurenai-chan. Much better then Kyu-chan," he smiled when he heard said woman shout at him from the other room. She leaned her head down and kissed him gently on the lips,

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said quietly, trying to ignore the rising heat in her stomach from lying on top of him so intimately in just her underwear, her very revealing underwear at that. He grinned at her and slid his hands to her hips and gently massaged them as he kissed her, Kurenai tried to stifle her moan but it escaped making her blush deepen. His kisses deepened slowly allowing her to adjust and keep up with him, she brought her hand up his head and ran her fingers through the soft fur-like hair he had and massaged his neck with the other eliciting a growl from him, she could feel the vibrations through his neck on her hand. All of a sudden there was a shrill cry and both looked towards the door to see a pink haired girl staring at them with her jaw on the floor and screamed,

"Who the hell are you!"


End file.
